


Last Dance

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Controlling her mind is like controlling her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

Ava's a dancer. Jazz, with Kim's Academy. Learning to control her baby demon is kind of like learning to dance. Difficult, very difficult, but with practice it's easier. With practice it's fun.

 _Kill her,_ Ava orders her pet. Lily's the most dangerous at the moment. She says she can kill with a touch, and she's not wearing gloves. Lily's also the one her pet informs her is trying to leave.

Ava's pet isn't capable of coherent response, but it's an affirmative: Ava watches in her mind's eye as she grabs Lily by the throat, ties a rope around her neck, and hangs her up above the ground.

It's like dancing: an incredible amount of effort goes into making it look effortless.


End file.
